fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dracula Yae's castle
Count Dracula Yae's castle is a large, imposing castle that looks like a halloween castle owned by Dracula Yae from the Kirby (series). it's located in Ninjavania that's not so far away. On the inside, Dracula Yae's castle has many winding corridors, large rooms and secret passageways leading to different parts of the castle. In the cellar of Dracula Yae's castle is a storage room where tomato sauce and laundry is help; beneath this cellar is a sub-basement where Dracula Yae's Zombiefied Cat minions create tomato sause. A torture chamber, referred to as "Dracula Yae's Torture Chamber, Wax Museum and Dungeon of Horrors" For some reason she likes to take one of her mice to the top of the the hill and the full moon that turns them into weremice. On her castle she as tones gargoyles to scare away the evil spirits. Mostly her castle was never collapsed for a long time in years when ever it's starts raining Dracula yae's gargoyles start spitting water from out of their mouth without being damaged. The best part their is the Candy Chamber with all candy that Dracula Yae had for years. This castle was over 100 years old since 1751 in scotland. The castle from the outside has two candle sticks and alot of gargoyles standing on the castle roofs to give it a very spooky scare durring a dark and stormy night showing the lighting strike in the sky with dark thunder clouds sometimes a full moon comes out at night when it's not so stormy at night. Her castle is all gothic just like a church but with more scaryness. Dracula Yae's castle also seen in halloween when the night sky is green and also seen when it's stormy with lot's of lighting. The castle has been proteced from evil spirtes from the dark age in 1751. Like all the other castles in Luigi's Mansion games but with a twist with some spooky themed castles like bowser's castle and all the other castles in different places. about the castle it's very scary from the looks of it but if you go inside the castle there's no light inside in every room. She has knights in shiny army standing in her castle also proteced her castle from the inside it's just like the Treacherous Mansion from the Luigi's Mansion (series). Kirby always goes inside the castle to see a vampire who is very friendly to Kirby. Most of all the castle is sean wario land in all of the levels If Wario tries to enter the castle he has to find the coins before Dracula Yae catches Wario and turns him into Vampire Wario but do not worry about it the castle is really safe and sound so that way Dracula Yae will have some peace of mind inside her castle like durring a rainstorm Dracula Yae plays her organ every night but not in the day she sleeps in her coffin to stay away from the sun without turning into dust and thats not good. I'm sure Dracula Yae's castle will not get destroyed in peaces. SOD24.jpg|Dungeon of Horrors SOD32.jpg|Wax Museum NIGHT_OF_THE_LIVING_PORK_CEMETERY.png|Zombie cat graveyard Porcula-71.jpg|Dracula Yae's coffin candy chanber.png|The Candy chamber The Tomato Sauce Chamber.png|The Tomato Sauce Chamber Zombie cats working.png|Tomato sauce factory Screen shot 2018-08-12 at 6.21.41 PM.png|Dracula Yae's castle durring halloween Screen shot 2018-08-12 at 6.23.09 PM.png|Dracula Yae's castle durring a stormy night The hider.png|Castle windows were Dracula Yae is hiding with her cape Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Kirby (series) Category:Castles Category:User:Luigis Mansion 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Wario Land (series)